The Holy maiden war
by Tjfanfics99
Summary: The goddesses that had created hyrule are now at war with the heroine of light, the twilight king, a wind fairy, and an army,an army that is loyal...to a holy maiden. This is Operation: Thank you. *An SYOC story based off of chapter 9 of "Twilight Twists" by HolyMaiden24* *SYOC CLOSED*
1. OC sheet

War of the holy maiden Oc sheet

* * *

For those who don't know already, this will be a spinoff/ slash side story talking about chapter 9 of Twilight twists by HolyMaiden24 in greater detail. Lady HolyMaiden needs brave warriors to fight against the goddesses of hyrule, so if you have an oc you want in this war, comment or PM me the following information:

Name

nickname(optional)

appearance

weapon of choice

powers(Optional) (no instant-kill moves, though)

quick bio

* * *

Thanks and have a nice day.

Twilight twists is a role reversal fanfiction of "The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" a game made by Nintendo.


	2. A friend in need

Prologue: A friend in need.

* * *

Once, there was a kingdom, a kingdom called hyrule. All was well in the kingdom. Until one day, invaders from another realm had cast a spell over the kingdom, shrouding it in twilight for what seemed to would be forever. However, just as all hope was lost, a young woman, armed with the master sword, the blade of evil's bane, and accompanied by a lost king, fought back against the otherworldly creatures that had threatened the land. They had found the means to reach the queen of twilight, to end the madness that she has caused, but just at that moment, time came to a stop...and only hope for hyrule had vanished...gone without a trace. Little did they know that their story would have to wait. For they were needed for the war against the creators that had made a grave mistake.

"Ow..." said the wielder of the master sword. "Zant, what was that light?"

A taller man, wearing a metal lizard mask turned to her. "No idea...that was not my doing." he said.

the two looked around the area, seeing that they were in a hallway with what must have been thousands of doors.

"That was me, actually." Another female voice said. It was a young woman with blonde hair in single a long braid and wore a white dress. "Zelda, Zant. I need your help."

"L-lexi? Is that you?" Zelda asked, shocked seeing her ally like this.

"Yes. We need your help. The goddesses...have gone too far. They killed her."

"Killed who?" Zelda asked.

"A close friend to me...a holy maiden. She was wrongfully murdered by the golden goddesses and are now torturing her soul. I need your help to bring her back."


	3. A maiden found

A/N: I am SO sorry I took so long to update! I've been caught up in so much stuff during the summer. Family stuff and bad weather that took down my internet connection. But I'm back now, so let's do this!

* * *

"The goddesses...murdered your friend?" Zelda asked Lexi, shocked.

"Yes." Lexi replied. "Din, Fanore and Nayru had let their selfishness get the better of them." She turned around to the long hallway full of a countless number of doors. "They're torturing her soul in a room behind one of these doors."

"Really now?" Zant asked as he went to one of the doors and opened it.

Lexi gasped. "Wait, we don't-"

Lexi was cut off by a loud screech coming from some sort of creature from the other side of the door

"AAAH!" Zant screamed in a high-pitched voice, slamming the door shut. "Was that a giant...demon bird!?"

"As I was saying, we don't know what's behind those doors." Lexi said to the heroes. "I could be a different point in time in hyrule, an ALTERNATE version of hyrule, or another dimension completely. So you must be ready for anything that may be on the other side of those doors."

"Understood." Zelda said, unsheathing the master sword and walking towards another door to open it. "What the...?" she said as she saw four younger versions of herself fighting a cloaked figure.

"You may as well give up, hero." the cloaked person said. "The seven wise men will be used to resurrect Ganon."

"Ganon?" Zelda muttered under her breath. That name gave her a bad feeling. She knew this Ganon was obviously bad news. She had considered jumping in to help the four younger Zeldas, but Lexi had closed the door for her.

"Stay focused, Zelda." Lexi said.

"But they-

"Trust me." Lexi said with a smile. "They have it under control."

She stayed silent, but nodded with a smile.

Lexi moved on to another door with Zelda following her and opened it. On the other side was a bright, sunny field a young woman with a horse similar to Zelda's Epona. The only difference being the fact that the woman was wearing a similar outfit to Zelda's Ordonian clothes, but a light blue shirt, with a black cloth tied around her waist. She was reloading some strange glowing arrows into her quiver.

"Nope." Lexi sighed, closing the door. "Not here either."

"Hey!" Zant yelled. "I think I may have found something!"

On the other side of the door Zant found was COMPLETELY different from what Zelda and Lexi saw previously. There was a room full of fangirls pulling on a man with blue hair, arguing over who he should be with.

"Chrom is MY husband, you idiots!" one fangirl yelled.

"Shut up! He's MINE!" another said.

"Galeforce is the best ability in the game! Our children will have it!" Another yelled.

"All of you Stfu, 'cause OUR marriage is so totally canon!" Some random fangirl said.

The blue haired man known as Chrom looked at the three heroes with a terrified face. "...please help me." he whispered.

Someone slamed that door shut and multiple locks and chains appeared on that door.

"Who did that?" Zelda asked. "And what did we just see?"

"That was me." A young man behind them said. "That was, putting it mildly as I can, the awakening fan hell." He then turned around and walked down the hallway into a random door. "Oh, by the way, Lexi. It's dangerous to go alone, take this." he tossed her a familiar looking mask before closing the door.

Zant, like Zelda, was very confused."Uhh...who was-

"The auth-uh, I mean, no idea." Lexi said, with a nervous chuckle, putting away the mask.

After what seemed like hours later, the heroes had looked through many doors, none of them containing the soul of lady holymaiden.

Lexi groaned. "WHERE IS SHE?!" She yelled.

"Parhaps if we try this..." Zant said before turning Zelda into her wolf form.

"Oh! Perfect!" Lexi said. "I forgot she had that ability. But...it's missing something." She snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke-

"WHAT IN TWILIGHT'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, YOU DEPRAVED WOMAN?!" Zant shouted, now in an imp form.

"You'd be surprised how many people like the idea of you being an imp." Lexi said, giggling. "Here, sniff this." she summoned a t-shirt the belonged to holymaiden.

Wolf Zelda smelled the shirt and ran down the hallway, with Lexi following and imp Zant riding on wolf Zelda's back. The came up to another door and could hear the faint sound of music. Zelda, having an enhanced sense of hearing as a wolf heard it clearly and started barking loudly at the door.

"Hmm? This it?" Lexi asked, listening to the music.

"Friday~ Friday~"

"OH GODS, NO!" She shouted as she kicked in the door and saw a blue-tinted woman inside of a giant bottle. "There you are!" She said happily.

"LEXI, MAKE IT STOP!" Holymaiden24 shouted pointing at a radio next to the bottle.

"I'm on it!" Lexi said, smashing the radio with the megaton hammer.

"Oh, thank you!" The young writer of fate said. "You don't know what they put me through. Horrible songs, dull as heck stories on tapes, oh god, It really WAS torture. Oh, but guess what the kicker is." She said, pointing to a corner in the room.

It was the fabled nightmare pokemon, Darkrai, who was forced to watch over Lady Holymaiden's spirit.

"WHAT?!" Lexi shouted.

"Yes, I was pulled from my own universe to do some random job." The pokemon said. "I was enjoying a good book, too..."

"Sir Darkrai," Zant said. " Why was this young woman subjected to this in the first place? What has she supposedly done to anger the goddesses?"

"Wait..." Holymaiden24 said. "I'm here because of THEM?!"

At that moment, the three goddesses appeared in the room.

"Hello there~" Nayru said.

"Why are you trying to ruin my creations again?" Holymaiden24 asked, angry. "You almost did serious damage last time!"

"Because we are the true creators, not you!" Din snapped.

"And you replaced us with a boomerang, A CHILD'S TOY! That is the ultimate form of disrespect." Fanore said.

"Technically I'm the fairy of winds." Lexi said.

"A fairy that has altered the form of that poor creature." Nayru said, referring to Zant

Lexi groaned and changed him back. Zelda was also returned to normal.

"You three are so petty. Torturing me for something small as that." Holymaiden24 said.

"Oh, they did more than tortured you." Lexi said as Holymaiden24's corpse appeared in the room and flopped onto the floor. "They dropped the moon on you and bottled up your soul."

"Goodness..."Zelda said.

"That's very...a very brutal execution for a goddesses' stardards, don't you think?" Zant asked.

Holymaiden24 stared at her dead body from her glass, soul-sealing prison. "So that's how far you'll go...for petty revenge?" She asked camly. "Very well. Just know you brought this on yourselves."

"Brought what on ourselves?" Din said laughing. "You can't do anything from in there."

"No, I can't." Holymaiden24 said, looking at Lexi. "But my friend can. Lexi...do it."

Lexi gasped. "You mean...the forbidden unity?"

"What? What is the forbidden unity? Fanore demanded.

Lexi had the biggest grin on her face as her whole body began to glow. "Oh, you'll find out...soon enough."

Then, in a burst of light, everyone in the room was teleported away. The faint sound of the reverse song of time was heard as Lexi said, "Let's build us an army."


	4. New recruit

A/N: I wanna say thanks to everyone reading this story and telling me what you think. It really means a lot. ^^

* * *

The three heroes and the spirit of the maiden of fate found themselves back in the first room in the hallway of endless doors.

Zant growled angrily at this. "Why are we back in this accursed hallway?!" he snapped.

"Because." Holymaiden24 said to Zant. "We must begin the forbidden unity."

"And who exactly are we...uniting." Zelda asked.

"Well..." Holymaiden24 started. "For one, we have what has to be thousands of doors in front of us. Surely they're must be some heroes willing to help us. Second, I have followers that are loyal to me. They will be terribly upset hearing what the goddesses have done to me."

"You do?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. Followers...belivers." She said. "Anyway," she said, perking up, "Pick a door and find us a hero."

Zelda walked to another door, ready for what may be on the other side. "Here goes nothing..." when she opened the door, she saw an old fortress in the middle of a small ruined town.

"What's this place?" Lexi asked.

"Dunno." Holymaiden24 said. "But look, a fortress. Where there's a fortress, there's warriors ready for battle. Let's introduce ourselves." she said.

They entered and saw that the fortress has been abandoned for some time. Rusted swords broken armor and stray arrows littered the area.

"Seems there was a brutal fight here." Zant said, looking around. "Oh my, look over there." he pointed to a body on the floor in a corner. It was a soldier who had appeared to have the life literally drained from him, still holding on to his sword.

"Brave soldier..." Zelda said, putting a hand to the soldier's helmet. "He must have died fighting."

Then a cough was heard. The thought-to-be-dead soldier began to move and slowly stand up. "I'm...not dead,"

"EEEEK!" Lexi ran behind Zelda after being surprised by the withered warrior.

"Uhhh, hello, sir." Holymaiden24 said from her glass prison that floats around Lexi. "We're fighting a war against the goddesses of Hyrule. Know anyone strong who can help us?" she asked.

"I...do not know." The soldier said. "I could have helped you once, but those goddesses you speak of-THEY were the ones who did this to me!" he growled.

"That makes another strike against those three." Zant said. "How many of the innocent will be punished for petty crimes?"

"Actually, they were smart for imprisoning me here. I was once a powerful diety" The soldier said. "You see...long ago, I fought in a war with a powerful diety such as I was. In short, we lost. but I vowed to regain my powers and get revenge one day for my banishment."

"Oh my..." Zelda whispered.

"I know how you feel, man." Holymaiden24 said. "I got my head smashed for writing a little story and not giving them a big role."

"Well, from our perspective, you do usually control our universe through your storywriting, lady holymaiden." Lexi said.

"They get more bitter as the centuries pass..." The soldier muttered. He looked to Holymaiden24 "My name is Eraqes, my good lady. If your warriors help me regain my lost power, I am yours to command." he said, struggling to bow.

"Alright then." Lexi said with a smile. "So, we lookin' for some power-draining boss who hides in the woods?"

"No." Eraqes said to her. "I've been here for a very long time. I'm the only living thing here. The goddesses had separated this fortress from hyrule and frozen it in time. I was honestly shocked to see you all here, but after you've explained your quest to me, I understood."

"They've probably hidden your power in another realm." Zelda concluded.

"Most likely." Eraqes said. "I assume you have the means to travel through realms as well as time?" he asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Lexi said. "Follow us and see."

Eraqes was surprised at the sight of the countless amount of doors that he saw. "And each door leads to another realm?" he asked the group.

"Yep!" Lexi chirped. "Since you're the newbie here, you can chose next. 'k?"

"Very well..." he said, walking a bit before stopping at a random door. "I have a good feeling about this one." he opened it and looked around. He saw what looked to be a temple covered in vines and moss.

"Oooh, spooky." Lexi said, looking around.

"This place...feels familiar." Holymaiden24 said.

"Really?" Zelda asked her.

She shook her head. "Just a feeling."

"It's here..." Eraqes said, almost whispering.

"What is, Sir Eraqes?" Zant asked. "Your power?"

"Yes." he replied. "Some creature is misusing my strength!" He looked towards the temple. "In there..." he walked up the old stairs into the temple.

"Hey, wait for us!" Zelda said, running after him with the others.

As the went in, there was someone watching them from afar.

"Who...who were those guys? How did they get here?" a tall young man said.

"No idea." A girl said, petting a silver wolf. "What do you think, Sterling?"

Sterling simply tilted his head in curiosity.

"That's what I'm thinking..." she muttered.

The young man walked past the bushes that the realm's door was hidden behind. "Woah..."

"Scar?!" the girl shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"I'll be right back, Mist!" with that, he ran through the doorway.

"Scar!" She groaned. "Great. Just great." She looked to Sterling and petted him again. "Let's go meet the new neighbors, Sterling."

Sterling barked in agreement and followed his hylian friend into the temple.

* * *

A/N: Whew! another chapter done! And I finally got some ocs in! What dangers and traps wait for our heroes in this familiar looking temple? Find out next chapter!

OC credits:

Eraqes- V God22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24


	5. An out-of-nowhere cameo

A/N: I want to apologize for the insanely slow updating. Sometimes I simply don't have the time to sit down and write out these chapters.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely different world, a man wearing all silver clothing was locked inside of a cell. "S-so many...they look all the same, but at the same time, they're different! How

is that possible?!" he muttered to himself. Just then a portal opened up and he hear someone faintly sing.

"A...a way out..."

"~Nothing's in my waaaaaaaaay~" a woman sang.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" The man in silver said, jumping into the portal.

* * *

Back to our heroes, they had just entered the old temple. Eraqes senses someone or something using his power from inside the temple. "That creature is somewhere in here...I can feel it." he said, coldly.

"We shall find and slay it, good sir." Zant said.

"No." Eraqes said. "I must finish it myself if I am to regain my power."

"Very well." Zelda said. "We'll weaken it for you then."

As they walk through the temple, the young hylian and her wolf friend were searching for them.

"Alright, Sterling. Where are they?" She asked her wolf friend.

Sterling sniffed the ground before he looked up and barked.

"What?! who is- AAAH!" before she could say anything, she dodged out of the way from a wallmaster. "Oh, that's what you meant." She said, chuckling.

Sterling rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Back to the other team, they had made their way up to a room with a large painting on each wall.

"This is it"...Eraqes whispered. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT, COWARD!" he shouted.

then some strange kesse flew down. They looked as if they were undead.

"Ew...what happened?" Lexi asked.

"The same thing that happed to me." Eraqs said. "Get rid of the small ones, quickly!"

"Zelda! Zant! Combine your spin attacks!" Holymaiden24 said.

Zelda and Zant simultaneously did spin attacks, quickly killing the drained keese.

Then, they heard growling from above.

"That noise...I remember." Eraqes said.

* * *

After the war was lost, Eraqes was defeated and at the mercy of the goddesses.

"Ignorant fool!" Din snapped "You think we would just let that happen?"

"Now for your punishment." Nayru said, opening a door, similar to the ones the heroes use.

"Since we don't have anything suitable enough to punish you, we had to power up something from another realm...and sic 'em on you!" Fanore stated.

And at that moment, a humanoid creature, who appeared to look like a misshapen crocodile jumped through the door and its sharp teeth bit straight through Earqes's armor.

"This is the omega metroid. A devourer of pure energy." Nayru said as Eraqes yelled in pain.

"Good, omega~ Drain the fool dry." Din encouraged.

"Show him that we are not to be defied." Fanore cheered.

* * *

Eraqes stared at the creature...its veins glowing with HIS golden power. However, he was still weak, and wouldn't get much done on his own. And that angered him. "Do not let the creature bite you! It'll drain you dry in seconds!" he warned the group.

Zant fired some energy orbs at it, causing the omega metroid to charge at them. Zelda blocked it with the hylian shield, causing it to fall back. Eraqes ran in to stab its stomach. the omega metroid growled in pain, but got back up and jumped into one of the large paintings.

"Were could it have gone...Lexi, behind you!" Zelda shouted.

The creature leapt out from another painting to attack Lexi, but as it was about to strike, Sterling tackled it.

"Nice one, Sterling!" Mist said as she ran into the room. "Hey there! we're here to help!"

"Uh, okay. Be on your guard" Zelda said.

The omega metroid got up and growled before jumping back into a painting. It came back out to attack Eraqes, but he swatted it away with his shield and stabbed it again. Clearly angry, it roared and its viens started to glow bright with Eraqes's power. it grew in size and made two copies of itself!

"You think your facade can fool me?!" Eraqes shouted.

The omega metroid and its copies went into the paintings. One went for Mist, one for Zelda, and the other for Eraqes. Upon Eraqes and Zelda attacking them, the omega metroids disappeared, showing that they were the fake ones.

"Uh, guys?!" Mist said, as she was cornered by the real one, holding a rapier.

"You shall not drain another life!" Eraqes shouted as he ran to the beast and stabbed it through the back. As he landed the final hit, the omega metroid exploded in a golden light, forcing everyone to look away.

"Finally..." Eraqes whispered. His armor has regained its color and shine, his muscles are back, and he has regained his hair, a mullet with his hair coming to his neck. "General Eraqes at your service, Lady Holymaiden."

"Woah..." Lexi said.

"Excellent! You're back at full power!" Holymaiden24 said.

"Yes and I thank all of you...even you, young lady and wolf." He said, looking at Mist and Sterling.

"Oh, uh, no problem." She said. "I'm Mist, and this is sterling."

Sterling barked.

"You carry a sword...and a bow...and many daggers." Zelda said.

"Yup, gotta be prepared." Mist said.

"Would you like to join us?" Lexi offered. "We're preparing for a war. My friend has been wrongfully murdered. We need all the help we can get to avenge her."

Sterling looked at the bottle Holymaiden24 was held in, then turned to Mist and barked.

"Hmm? You think so, Sterling?" Mist asked. "Okay then. We accept your offer."

"Very well then. We're off!" Holymaiden24 said.

And with that, the left the temple.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I am very, very, VERY SORRY that this took so long. Personal stuff's heen getting in the way.

Credits:

Eraqes- V God22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24


	6. Let it go burn to the ground

-in a different place-

Darkrai: Tj? It's time for another...*sighs* not again.

Tj: Zzz... Burn my dread...per..so..

Darkrai: *shakes him awake*

Tj: Wha? What happened?

Darkrai: *points to the computer*

Tj: Oh, right.

Darkrai: *looks to the readers* Bonus points to whoever gets that reference he made.

* * *

The team heads bak out to the hall of doors and looks around. "Where to now?" Zelda asked.

Sterling the wolf sniffed the ground for something.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sterling?" Asked Mist, the wolf's friend.

Sterling barked and ran down the hallway to another door before barking at it.

"In here?" Eraqes asked. He opened the door and it lead to a version of hyrule that was similar to the one that Zelda is from, but the town was a bit smaller and there were less people out. It was quiet and peaceful.

Zelda looked around. "What is this place?" Zelda asked.

"My guess...hyrule in it's early years." Holymaiden24 said.

"It's early years?" Mist said.

"Yes." Holymaiden24 said with a smile. "Ahem...it was a long, long time ago..." she said im a dramatic voice. "Two young people, a man and a woman, were separated by dark tornado, sending one to the surface and the other to their role of a destined hero. That hero went to the surface, slayed countless demons, endured many stressful, long, repetitive, TEDIOUS-"

"Lady Holymaiden!" Lexi interrupted.

Holymaiden24 calmed herself. "Tedious trials...all to reunite themself with the person they lost who turned out to have connections to the goddesses. With the power of the triforce, they united their home in the sky with the world on the surface."

"Wow..." Mist said.

"So that is how it began..." Zant said.

"Yes." Holymaiden24 said. "But in any case, we need to find more recruits. Let's head to...that castle over there." she said, pointing to said castle. "Maybe we'll find some off-duty knights or hopefully, this hyrule's version of Link and Zelda."

Zelda stood still with a blank stare. "...versions?"

"I'll explain later. It's a complicated mess, trust me." Holymaiden24 said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hyrulian knight academy...

"Alright, you deku maggots!" Someone yelled. "You wanna be knights worthy of protecting hyrule?"

"Yes, Miss Impa!" A group of young knights in training said.

"Well you won't do crap unless I see that you're fit for the job! If I don't, YOU'LL BE CLEANIN UP AFTER THE HORSES 'TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN! AM I CLEAR?!

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, MAGGOTS!"

"MA'AM, YES , MA'AM!"

"Then give me 20 laps around the training yard. I see any slackers and it's an extra 20. GO!" Impa ordered.

The trainees began running. A girl with dark brown hair and slightly pale skin ran quickly. " she...is trying...to kill us." she said to herself.

"Hmm...better check on the other one." Impa muttered. She walked back inside and went into what looked to be a classroom. She looked to a blonde girl. She was human but had hylian features to her. "Korianne." Impa said to the girl.

Korianne looked away from her book and to Impa. "Y-yes, miss Impa?"

"How's your magic?"

"It's better..." Korianne said.

"Hope so. Those maggots look like they're ready to pass out. Have your power ready just in case. The second they fall, I want them to get right back up."

"Yes, Miss Impa." Korianne nodded.

A loud noise was heard from the closet.

"Wh-what was that?" Korianne asked Impa.

"...Stay back..." Impa said, reaching for her sword and heading towards the closet.

* * *

The heroes, not having any luck getting into the castle decided to turn back and start heading back to the door to look somewhere else.

"Nothing so far..." Eraqes said.

"I would have had something going if Zelda turned into a wolf." Zant said

Zelda looked over to Zant with an annoyed look. "I am not being a part of your bizarre circus act. Besides..I'm sure that Sterling wasn't up for it, either, right Sterling?"

Sterling barked.

"He said 'I am not a pet forced to amuse others.'" Mist told Zelda.

"You understand him?"

" Yes." She said. "I have animal empathy."

"Very impressive for a child." Zant said.

Just then, Sterling's ears perked up and he began to run somewhere.

"Sterling!" Mist yelled as she followed the wolf.

Soon, the group made it to the wrecked student training grounds. Some students were knoced out and others were injured.

"Goodness...what did this?" Holymaiden24 asked.

There was maniacal laughter heard from the inside of the building.

"Zant?"

"Wasn't me."

"Parhaps there is another creature the the goddesses sent has sent after someone." Eraqes assumed.

"That may be the case." Zant said. They then entered the building. The young brown haired woman was there.

"Excuse me." Lexi said.

"Aah! Oh. Uh, hey." She said. "Who are you?" she asked. After a quick introduction, she smiled. "My name's Alexa. Nice to meet you all. But be careful...there's two dangerous people in here."

"We live for danger!" Lexi said, proudly. "Who are they?"

"I dunno. Some crazy guy wearing all silver who keeps yelling 'let is go' and 'I burned Arendale to the ground!'. Stuff like that. The the other guy was really pale and had razor-sharp teeth."

"Th-that's scar! Scarry's here?!" Mist panicked she ran past the group and down the hallway.

"Mist, wait!" Zelda yelled as she and the rest of the group ran after her.

* * *

-meanwhile-

"How long do you thing this will last?...this little group, I mean?" someone said.

"As long as its written, it'll last as long as it needs to." a second person said

"Heh...you sound just like her." the first figure said, drinking their tea.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or worried I'll be decapitated." The second figure said with a smile. "In any case, let's keep watching their progress for now. I won't step in until the time is right."

"And that would be when?"

"If they somehow screw up so hard that they put the fabric of reality at risk. But there's now way THAT would happen, would it?" they chuckled.

* * *

A/N: *phew* another one done.

OC credits:

Eraqes- VGod22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24.

Alexa- HeroAlexa249

Silver-PokemonTrainer4700

Korianne: KorianneAnders


	7. Birthday present

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry that I was late on the updates. I've been giving this story a small break. Also, this chapter is being written on Holymaiden24's birthday! Lady Holymaiden, if you're watching, happy birthday! (or belated/late birthday) I have a nice gift ready in this chapter.

* * *

-Earlier...

"Owch!" Scar said, trying to move around inside of the broom closet that he and his new silver-clad friend were trapped in after falling into a portal. "Silver, move outta the way."

"The singing, Scarry...the singing!" Silver said, clinging to Scar.

"I'm sure it was annoying, but-"

Scar was interrupted by the closet suddenly opening and Impa pointing her sword at them. "Surrender if you value your life!"

Silver looked at the sheikah wide-eyed. "White hair...white hair like ElsaaAAAAAAH!" He screamed and tackled Impa to the ground. "Don't ever sing again, witch." he growled before running away. Scar quickly followed.

"..." Impa took a minute to comprehend what just happened. Korianne helped her up.

"Who were they?" She asked.

"No idea." Impa replied. "But they're obviously dangerous. Let's find them and get some answers."

"Okay."

* * *

Back with our heroes, they were searching through the training building for Scar and the mystery being.

"Quite the impressive training course." Zant commented.

"Yep." Alexa said. "We go through it every day. Our trainer, Ms. Impa works us hard every day."

"I see." Holymaiden24 said. "But is there anyone nam-

She was interrupted by more maniacal laughter.

"Forget it. We're close."

They enter a room. Scar was on the ground, unconscious. Mist ran over to him. "Scar! Wake up, bud. Please..."

Scar coughed a bit, then got up. "Ugh...hey."

"D-dummy!" Mist scolded. "I was worried about you!"

"S-sorry. I ran into one door, fell into another then met up with a guy named silver. He was talking about how a princess with ice powers drove her insane with her singing."

"Ice powers?" Lexi said.

"Is she here now?" Holymaiden24 asked.

"Nope. Silver was shouting about how he burned her kingdom to the ground."

Zelda gasped. "That's terrible!"

Scar had an unamused face. "You didn't see what it was like."

"Well, anyways..." Mist said. "Where is he now?"

"No idea, he tackled some lady to the ground then knocked me out."

"That must have been Impa." Alexa said. "We gotta find them before this gets even more out of hand."

"Right." All said in unison.

As they ran down the hallway, they heard someone yelling. It was shrill and hight-pitched. Similar to Zant's, but higher.

"Gotta be silver." Scar said. They head into the next room and see Silver running from Impa while Korianne tries to get a good aim at him.

Alexa ran in, "Hey, stop!"

"Alexa! Hurry and help us!" Impa ordered.

"No!" Scar shouted. "He doesn't know what he's doing. Don't hurt him!"

"I've heard enough out of you." Impa said, pointing to Scar. "You attacked us. I have the right to defend myself as well as my students." Silver took this moment to lunge onto Impa, causing her to fall.

Silver looked at her with a deranged look in his eyes. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND YOUR SISTER AN- Silver suddenly passed out, revealing a strange arrow on his rear end.

Korianne smiled. "I, uh poured a bit of sleeping potion on the arrow." she said as she showed the purple bottle.

"Thank you." Scar said, picking up silver.

"Now then." Holymaiden24 said. "Let's explain why we're here."

After the proper introductions and explanations were made, Impa nodded. "I see...I thank you for your assistance."

"Wow, you're certainly accepting of all this" Lexi commented.

"I sense the truth in the young spirit's words." Impa stated.

Alexa walked over to Impa and saluted. "Ma'am, with your permission, I would like to join them on their quest."

"Is that so?" Impa said, with no emotion. "Young spirit, You are the leader of this group?"

" Yeah, I guess." Holymaiden24 responded.

"Then I only request this." Impa said, looking to Alexa. "If she slacks off, send her right back here."

" Ms. Impa...?"

"I'm letting you go because I see potential in you. If going with them gives you the chance to unlock that potential, so be it."

Alexa hugged her "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Impa smiled for a moment, then returned to her trainer look. "Refrain from doing anything reckless."

"Yes, ma'am!" She then left with the others.

Impa got up and turned around. She saw Korianne looking out the window, sad. "Korianne."

The archer turned around and looked at her.

"That team has a lot of muscle, but I didn't see anyone with healing abilities."

Korianne's eyes widened. "Are you letting me..?"

"Go." Impa smiled. "Get outta here. I'll tell the others you two got too injured to come back for a while."

"Thank you so much." Korianne said. With that, she ran outside to join the others.

* * *

"Hmm... they're moving along quite nicely." Someone said.

"Yeah...the final stretch of the game's gonna be very interesting." another person said, playing a gaming device.

"What are you playing?"

"Sword art online. I've heard of the anime and I saw the game in the store. This character here is my favorite, Zep- oh, wait! That reminds me..." They put the game down and pull out a neatly gift-wrapped box. "I gotta drop this off. I'll be right back."

* * *

The team walked back to the hall of doors with their new members.

"Okay." Lexi said. "Everyone pick a-

She was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. A male figure in a blue hoodie walked out with a present in his hands. "This is for the lovely lady in the jar." he puts the present down in front of her. "Happy birthday, Lady Holymaiden." he backs away and walks back into wherever his door leads to. It then disappeared.

"What the...?" Alexa stated.

Lexi opened the present. Inside was a doll wearing a long flowing dress. "...The heck?"

Holymaiden24 stared at the doll from within her glass prison. "Lexi...open my bottle."

"Uh...Okay." Lexi said as she opened the bottle letting the spirit of the writer of fate free. Holymaiden24 flew into the doll and it started to glow upon contact. The glow soon became so bright that the others had to cover their eyes for a moment. When the light died down, a female figure was in front of them. She had on a dress with silver battle armor over her upper half. Shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes.

"L-lady Holymaiden?" Lexi said, shocked.

"In the flesh." Holymaiden24 said. "...not really flesh, but you know what I mean."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. Quick shout-out to Holymaiden24 whose birthday was yesterday! Many, many apologizes, because I wanted to upload this on your actual birthday. Also, we have heroes ocs fighting for lady Holymaiden...what about evil ocs fighting against her? If you guys think I should, I'll update the SYOC sheet. However, for the sake of my sanity, I'll probably only take a few.

OC credits:

Eraqes- VGod22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24.

Alexa- HeroAlexa249

Silver-PokemonTrainer4700

Korianne: KorianneAnders


	8. Oc sheet of EVIIIL(if desired)

This is an update to the oc rules. The "hero SYOC" is closed. From here on in, I'm taking a handful of "evil/ hylian purist ocs who fight to revive and serve the goddesses. I only need three. First come, first served.

Name:

outfit(must have gold in it somehow) :

Weapon of choice

Powers/abilities(no OP or instant-kill moves)

quick bio


	9. Holy Maiden Online

Darkrai: *opens a door* Tj, have you been upda-...good lord.

Tj: *in a corner* Persona...persona...

Darkrai: *sighs and looks to the purple-haired woman next to Tj* What's going on here, Liri?

Liri: Sorry, readers. Sorry, Darkrai. Tj has been going through...busy times as of late. By the way, readers, if you're wondering who I am, I'm from his fire emblem fic.

Darkrai: *looks at his documents* Ah, but he's managed to make another part. Let's see how this one goes. *puts on reading glasses and looks at the document* Ahem!

* * *

"Holymaiden24?" whispered Lexi, looking at her friend, who was walking around in her new body.

"Pretty cool, huh?" The former writer of fate said. "Just as good as a regular body."

"But that person who gave it to you." Zelda wondered. "Who was that?"

"I dunno..." Holymaiden replied. "But, I feel like I know 'em."

* * *

A boy sat down on his bed, wearing a high-tech visor with the label "Amu Sphere on the side. As the boy lay down, he called out, "Link start!"

As his mind dove into the game, a list of his senses flew past, and a voice said, "Login successful, mysteriousguy898. Welcome back to ALfheim Online!"

-the land of faeries-

A young man opened his eyes in Alfheim. In the corner of his vision was a gauge showing his health was safely full, along with his name: Zephyr.

* * *

"Uh..." Korianne looked at the world inside of a door. That door lead to Alfheim.

all except lady holymaiden and Zant looked on at the world with their jaws hanging.

"Yes, it's more advanced than hyrule." Zant commented. "Could it be twili related?"

"Oooh. Fancy~" Silver said.

"Let's see if anyone is willing to help." Holymaiden said, walking in.

The group spread out to gather information and find anyone to recruit. After talking to different people, the regrouped.

"Any luck finding recruits?" Holymaiden asked.

"No." Lexi said. "But, Alexa and I managed get some info...after declining many, many sidequests."

"This place is the Sylph capital in Alfiem."

"Interesting..." Scar thought.

Sterling barked and sniffed the ground for something.

"What's his problem?" Asked Zant.

He ran off in a random direction.

"Guess he wants us to follow." Mist said, following the wolf.

* * *

"Ugh..." said Zephyr. "Where can I get some backup?" he mutted, looking around.

"Arf!"

"Aah!" he jumped as he heard Sterling bark.

"Oh, hello there." Zelda said.

"Uh..hey. Who are you?" The green-haired Sylph asked.

"Just your...everyday adventurers." Holymaiden responded.

"Awesome!" he smiled. "You guys heading out for the big mission too?"

"Uh...yeah?" Lexi lied.

"Great! Let's all head out together then! Name's Zephyr, by the way."

Zephyr guided the others to the world tree as they introduced themselves and filled him in on their quest.

"Well, nice to meet you all. What's this about someone named goddess?"

"No, it's th-

"Oh, we're here! Come on, the battle's already started!" He ran in with his new allies to fight the soldiers.

Zant and Silver broke out in maniacal laughter as they ripped a large number of guards apart.

Lexi and Alexa teamed up to attack a small group.

"Wait a second..." Zelda said, looking at the enemy troops. As some fall, more come out to replace them. And after THEY fall, MORE come out.

Holymaiden's jaw dropped. "They have an infinite supply?!"

Eraqes tries to bust the door down. However, it doesn't seem to budge. "It's no use! We must retreat!"

"What!?" A shocked Zephyr shouted. "A set up?!"

Eraqes grabs him as he and the rest of the group runs to the exit door.

* * *

"Can't believe this..." Zephyr groaned.

"Sorry about what happened back there..." Lexi said. "But, if you want, you can come with us. We're out to slay 3 corrupt goddesses."

Zephyr smirked as he brought out his sword. "I'm in. Lemme at 'em and I'll cut 'em up with "fllint flash.""

Holymaiden smiled as she held out her hand. "Great. Welcome aboard."

He shook her hand.

* * *

OC credits:

Eraqes- VGod22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24.

Alexa- HeroAlexa249

Silver-PokemonTrainer4700

Korianne: KorianneAnders

Zephyr: mysteriousguy898

* * *

Darkrai: *Puts his glasses away and put the document on the table* Well...that felt rushed.

Liri: Well, he's got a bad case of writer's block. But he didn't want to leave his watchers with nothing.

Darkrai: I guess that's fair eno-

 ***PSHOOW*** *A master ball captures Darkrai*

Liri: *looks up at someone* What the?! Hey! *takes out fire tome* Bring him back n-

 ** _*KER-SHING!*_** *an onyx blade goes through her chest. blood seeps out as the blade is thrown to the side*

?: Rest in eternal sleep, fell blood. May the goddesses have mercy on you. *pulls out a gun*

Tj: Huh? *looks up at the mystery killer* You...of course YOU would come here. You're here for me, right? Why kill them? Why my friends?!

?: You've sown your fate by starting this farce and theirs for bringing them along.

Tj: You son of a-

 _ ***BANG!***_


	10. Time not on their side

"Hey...what the...?" Lexi said, looking around. They walked out of the door, but instead of returning to the hall of doors, they were out in front of Hyrule castle.

"We're...back home?" Zelda asked.

"Not quite." said a new voice. The group turned and saw a man with short, white hair in a navy blue coat, holding a golden pocket watch in his left hand with a blue crystal in the center of it. He held what looked to be a black tome under his right arm. "This is in fact hyrule. However, the temporal forces that let time flow as normal in this realm were shifted in preparation for you arrival."

"Huh?" Silver scratched his head.

"Translation?" Scar requested.

"In simple terms.." The man went on. "I've frozen this version of hyrule in time."

"FROOOOZEN!" Silver lunged at the man.

 _*CLANG!*_

Silver's face met the front of a Terminian mirror shield and was sent flying back. The shield disappeared.

"A mirror shield?" Zelda asked. "Those are...ancient. How did he get one?"

"Wait a second..." Holymaiden muttered as she looked at the mystery man. She looked at the tome he was carrying. "Who are you? Are you with the goddesses?"

He looked back at her and chuckled. "Yes, my dear, I am a servant of the golden goddesses. My name is Etilos." he puts his pocket watch away and holds out the black tome. "I am the one who will end your blasphemous ways. And _HE_ will spend his final moments watching you all die."

In a flash of light, a young man in the blue hoodie appears. His clothes dirty and torn, bloodstains on his left arm, and bruises on his face.

Holymaiden gasped. "That's-

"The boy who gave you that body. Yes. Your crimes led him to commit even worse acts against our creators. He will die shortly after I'm finished with you."

The young man struggled to move from off of the ground, only to be forced back into the dirt by Etilos pressing his boot into the boy's back.

"What's wrong, young writer?" Etilos playfully asked. "No final jokes? No overconfident quips? Your attitude is drastically different compared to your time in Ylisse. By the way, how's that story coming along?"

The boy coughed. "Bite me, alright? It's an alternate canon and I was forced to take a hiatus!"

Etilos stomped on the young man's back, causing the writer to groan in pain. "Tsk tsk, young sir Tj. It really took you that long?"

The writer now known as Tj coughed as he struggled to move. "Screw you."

"No matter." Etilos chuckled. "That other tactician's dead anyway. And do you remember the...adjustment I made to your other friend?"

Tj's eyes widen. "No. Don't, please!"

Etilos raises his hand and darkness forms into an orb that floats into it. That orb turns into a black pokeball with purple ancient writing on it.

Holymaiden looked confused. "Is that a...pokeball?"

"Not just any pokeball, my dear. This is a dark ball." He presses the button and tosses it up into the air. "Say hello to your old friend, maiden."

From the ball, emerged an familiar face.

"D-Darkrai?!"

The shadow pokemon, Darkrai, was turned into a mindless weapon. Its eyes were white, its black body was now grey, its red, scarf-like protrusion was now indigo, and the white flames that resembled hair were now light blue.

"Darkrai is mine now, maiden." He points to the group. "Shadow Darkrai...playtime."

The shadow pokemon rushed in, delivering a heavy punch to Zant's gut, sending him flying.

Zant flailed in the air. "YAAAAAAH!"

"Zant!" Zelda equipped her clawshot and reeled him back in.

Zephyr smirked and equipped his sword and tower shield.

Lexi's eyes widend. "Woah, that's a big shield..."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" His sword glows as it charges up with magic. "Air blade!" He slashes at Shadow Darkrai quickly, causing it to stagger.

"Woah. Awesome!"

"Thanks. Now help me get to that guy."

She nodded and ran with him. Korianne, Mist and Alexa came in to help.

"Hey!" Corianne and Mist shot some arrows at Etilos. He easily blocked them by summoning a shield.

"Hey, freak!" Alexa shouted. "Over here!"

Lexi used her wind powers to boost Alexa into Etilos. The young hylian tackled him to the ground and gave him multiple punches to his face. "Not, so, tough, now, ARE YA!?"

Etilos scrambled to get Alexa off of him. "G-get off of me, you idiot!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zephyr and Korianne dragged Tj over to a safe area away from the battle to use their healing abilities.

"Hold still, will ya?" Zephyr said. "Almost done..."

"You're pretty good." Korianne said, complimenting Zephyr. "Never thought I'd meet another healer on this journey."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Same to you, and yeah, same here."

Tj groaned as he got up. "Ugh...thanks."

"No problem." Zephyr said. "Now can you please tell us what's your problem with that guy back there?"

"Well..." Tj said, rubbing his left arm that was previously shot, now healed. "Basically, I now have the same problem Lady Holymaiden has."

"The goddesses are after you too?" Korianne asked.

"More like they just sent their attack dogs after me."

"Dog _s_?" Zephyr asked "There's more than one boss-level psycho after you?"

"Yep. Apparently, the number one way to piss off a goddess is to write offensive stories about them. Listen, I can make this all right again. I just need my tablet, that black tome-lookin' thing that he has. He has _slight_ control over the reality around him, but can't do much with it. He doesn't know how to use it properly."

"Alright. If you can't fight, just hide someplace."

"Hey, wait." Tj looked around the side castle wall and pushed a random brick into the wall. It opened up a secret passage.

A familiar -secret found- jingle was briefly heard.

"Take the stairs up to the next level and ambush him from above. And be careful, he can he has time powers."

"What?!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, he had that bad trope of announcing his power right before using it."

Korianne smiled. "Really? Awesome."

* * *

Shadow Darkrai was locked in a struggle with Eraqes.

"Come to your senses, spirit! Your maiden need your help!"

Shadow Darkrai gave no response.

"Arf! Arf!" Sterling lept up and bit the shadow pokemon's arm and latched on like a vise.

Shadow Darkrai let out a painful groan as he tried to shake the wolf off.

Scar smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Now, it's gettin' fun!"

Holymaiden was fighting Etilos with Mist, Lexi, Alexa and Silver.

A bubble of energy surrounded Etilos. "Slow down, now." The bubble expanded, catching Silver and Alexa. Their movement was slowed dramatically.

"Laaaaaaaaadyyy Hooooolllyymaaaaiidennnn!"

"Iiiiiiiiii'm gonnnnna beee siiiiiiiiccck!"

Etilos chuckled. "Time is a lovely lady. Treat her right, and she'll treat you right." He looks out in the distance and notices Holymaiden's followers are slowly starting to overwhelm Shadow Darkrai. "Oh no you don't! Return at once, my pet!" He pulls out the dark ball and tosses it in Shadow Darkrai's direction.

"Oh, crap!" Zephyr said. He took a moment to see how high up he was. "Okay, should be enough..."

"Enough for what?" Korianne asked.

Zephyr hit his sword against his shield, causing it to ignite. He jumped off of the ledge.

"Zephyr!"

Zephyr had his sword aimed at the ground as his drop began to pick up speed. "Meteor Crush!"

Etilos heard him. "Huh?"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

"Woah...Lexi stood in awe."

"Lexi!" Holymaiden exclaimed. "Lexi, enhance Mist's arrows! Mist! Shoot that ball!"

Lexi touched Mist's arrow quiver, changing all of her arrows to ice arrows. "Go! Go!"

She nodded and fired an ice arrow at the dark ball, causing it to freeze upon contact.

"Eraqes, crush that thing!" Ordered the Holy maiden. "It'll free Darkrai!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He stepped on the ball, crushing it into ice chunks. Energy was released, forming back as the original Darkrai.

"Ugh...where am I?" The shadow pokemon asked.

"Darkrai. Good to have you back."

Darkrai looked over at Holymaiden. "You?" he sighed. "Where's that other one? I was reading his chapter he prepared for his hiatus. After that, I blacked out..."

"A servant of the goddess captured you, and controlled your mind."

"What?! I had nothing to do with this! Why am I being dragged into your mess?" Darkrai looked over near the castle doors, where Etilos's body layed, and where Tj and Korianne were helping a weak Zephyr off of the ground. "YOU!" Darkrai flew over to Tj and grabbed him.

"Oh, H-hey, bud-

"DON'T YOU DARE, 'HEY, BUDDY' ME!" Darkrai roared. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!?"

"I'd didn't know the goddess had access to assassins and my address!"

"THEY'RE GODDESSES! HOW COULD THEY NOT HAVE ACCESS TO THAT!?"

"W-well, hey, look at it this way. Technically, you finally have a trainer to bond with."

he growls.

"Too soon?"

"...I think I should spare that assassin the trouble and end you myself!"

"Dude, come on!"

"No, not this time! Not even Liri will save you this time!"

"Oh, that's right...you didn't see..." Tj looked down.

"What are you going on about now?"

"Darkrai...Liri's...that guy ki-

 _ ***TICK...TOCK...TICK...TOCK***_

"What is that?" Darkrai asked. "A...clock?"

Alexa's eyes widened. "Guys, he's not dead!"

Hylian text and Roman numerals started to encircle Etilos's body as the ticking grew louder.

"Crap, my tablet! Someone grab my tablet!"

 _ ***TICK...TOCK...GOOOOOOONNNNNG!***_

Everyone disappeared and a bright flash of light.

The song of time is faintly played as the wind blows...

* * *

OC credits:

Eraqes- VGod22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24.

Alexa- HeroAlexa249

Silver-PokemonTrainer4700

Korianne: KorianneAnders

Zephyr: mysteriousguy898

Tj and Etilos: Tjfanfics99


	11. The past comes back to haunt him

A/N: I'm back! Warning, no action here, unfortunately. Simply a chapter bringing in an example of what's to come in the "servants of the goddesses" arc.

* * *

In a bright flash of light, our heroes were transported to a new area.

"Ugh..." Zephyr groaned as her pulled himself up. "Where are we?"

Zelda got up and observed her surroundings. "A forest?"

"Something like that." Tj said. "This is...oh no.."

Tj walked up to what appeared to be a temple.

"Woah..." Zelda whispered. "The temple of Hylia."

"Cool." Lexi said.

"No." Holymaiden said, shaking her head, realizing where they are. "Not cool. We need to get Tj's tablet back before-

"Before I initiate my backup plan?"

Everyone looked up. Etilos sat in the hands of the statue of Hylia.

"You again..." Scar said.

Korianne and Zelda took out their bows and arrows.

"Why?" Holymaiden asked. "Why send us here?"

Etilos chuckled. "Because, dear maiden...I figured if I couldn't get the job done myself, I may as well call in some reinforcements."

Tj's eyes widened.

"That's right, little heathen." Etilos said, in a dark tone. " _They_ have caught wind of the end results of our battle. And they can't wait to play with you again..." He smirked.

"Hey...who's 'they'?" Lexi whispered to Tj.

"Others who serve the goddesses...and want to kill me."

"Oh, joy." Alexa said, sarcastically.

Etilos hold up his pocket watch. "Yes, they should be here soon. Just a matter of Ti-

"GIVE IT BACK!" Silver had jumped onto the servant's back

"What in Hylia's name?!"

Silver was punching the man repeatedly.

"Ooh, very sneaky, Silv!" Lexi cheered.

"GET OFF, GET O-WOAAAH!" Etilos began to lose his balance, dropping the tablet and falling, but dragged Silver with him.

"AAAHHH!" Silver flailed.

"Hopes this works a second time..." Zelda equiped her clawshots and caught Silver. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks..." Silver said, tiredly.

"No problem."

Eraqes caught Tj's tablet and passed it to him. "Here you are, good sir." He then held up Etilos by the throat

"Thank you. Now to-

 _ ***BZZZZT!***_

"Yowch!" Tj yelled, from the sudden jolt of electricity. "What the heck was that?"

He looked at his tablet. It's shape was altered to that of a black tome, but it still bore the "samsung" company logo from it's true form. there was a golden lock with four small holes on it, keeping the book from being opened.

"Son of a..." Tj mumbled. He looked over to Etilos, still at the mercy of Eraqes. "Where are the keys?"

"Heh...like it? While you were knocked out, we made that for in case you blasphemous buch got to it."

"Eraqes?"

Eraqes squeezed Etilos's throat a little, causing the servant to choke.

"Keys." Tj said, with a glare.

"I don't care what you do to me...even in death, time wil be on my side..."

"Oh believe me...after what you've done to me, my friends, and to my creations..I've been pushed waay beyond the point where I'm ready to test that theory." Tj said.

"Do it.." Etilos dared.

"..."

Etilos smirked. "Still as weak as when we found you cowering in that room." he held his pocket watch in his hand.

 ***TICK...TOCK...TICK...***

"In the dark ages..the weak were executed by the strong..." With all of his remaining strength, he tossed his pocket watch into the temple doors. "Time Bomb!"

 _ ***GOOOOOONNNNNNG!***_

Black smoke, along with hylian text and roman numerals burst out from the inside of the temple.

Sterling growled.

"Multiple presences detected." A pale-skinned woman with blue hair picked up the watch.

"Meet the executioner."

"My god..." Holymaiden, Lexi and Tj backed away.

Zelda's master sword began to glow red. "Huh?"

"Etilos, you're INSANE!" Tj shouted.

The servant of the goddesses laughed. "I will do whatever it takes to fulfil my mission. This murderous beauty will be your end."

The woman looked to the group, studying their faces, their reactions to her presence. she stopped and focused on Zelda.

"Zelda."

"You...you know me?"

"...You have changed. Your appearance as well as your memories." She turned to Etilos and sent a small dagger into Eraqes's arm.

"Agh!" He dropped Etilos

"Summoner. Explain."

He began to walk over to her. "That isn't the woman who sealed you, but her spirit resides inside of that girl."

"Noted. And the rest?"

"Her friends. Easy to get rid of." He smirked. "In fact, with my pocket watch, I'll be able to revive your old master."

"What? No! Do not listen to-

"-All you have to do is kill them all. Starting with them." He points to Holymaiden and Tj.

"Have we got a deal?" He holds out his hand to her.

She looks at him.

 _ ***KER-SHANK!***_

Etilos looked down at his chest.

Fi's rapier was driven straight through it.

"W-well then...no dea-"

she pushed him to the ground.

"You have ran out of time." Fi said, coldly. "Now then...onto the task at hand." She pulled her sword from Etilos's body and pointed it at Zelda.

Zelda took out her sword and shield. The master sword was still glowing. "What's with you?"

Fi grabbed Zelda and tossed her to the opposite end of the area "We will continue this privately." She created a magic barrier, blocking out everyone else. "And to ensure that there will be zero probability of any type of outside interference..." She snaps her fingers and Moblins, deku babas, and stalfos appear around the rest of the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the far distance.

"That idiot." Someone said. "He summons a cold and unfeeling killer and tried to make a deal with it?"

"He got overconfident." Someone else replied "That's the deadliest flaw someone can have."

"The boy has the tome, though. Should we step in?" a third voice asked.

"No." replied the second voice. "Let's see how this plays out first..."

* * *

Again, sorry if you wanted an action-packed chapter, but this, like I said before, is just a brief example of what to expect in the second arc of the story. A servant with a trick up their sleeve from a past Zelda game. Huge thanks to Holymaiden24 for letting me use her version of Fi for this fic. Her version really captures that feeling of "deadly threat" that I need.

OC credits:

Eraqes- VGod22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24.

Alexa- HeroAlexa249

Silver-PokemonTrainer4700

Korianne: KorianneAnders

Zephyr: mysteriousguy898

Tj and Etilos: Tjfanfics99


	12. Cleaned Clocks

A/N: Well...this was long overdue.

* * *

The two female fighters clashed blades, the chosen hero, and the corrupted spirit of hylia's blade.

"Your fighting style is indeed similar to hers." Fi said. "However, your technique is much more stiff, slower." She vanishes.

"Crap. AAAGH!"

Zelda is kicked to the ground from behind. Fi was behind her.

"Much slower than her.."

* * *

"This is not good..." Holymaiden said, dodging an attack from a stalfos.

"AAAAH!" Silver latched onto a deku baba, keeping it from opening it's mouth. "Stupid plant!" He began punching it rapidly. It growled and retracted its head underground, pulling Sliver with it.

"WOAHHH!"

Zephyr and Eraqes run towards the barrier Zelda and Fi were in and attack it.

"Take this!"

"KIYAH!"

The dome-like barrier began to glow red as their attacks connected.

"Huh-WHOAAAH!"

The force of their combined efforts blast back at them, sending them flying back into a group of moblins.

"Dang it.."

Tj stayed back near the temple, since he had no weapons or powers. Mist and Sterling guarded him. He stared at his altered tablet. "Dang it...why?!"

"Sir Tj?"

Sterling looked at him.

"They basically took my one way of fixing this mess..."

Sterling sniffed the ground and wandered into the temple.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find a way to...Sterling, what are you doing?"

"ARF!" Sterling came back with Etios's poket watch.

"Oh, that's right!" Tj grinned. "He threw that in." He takes the golden trinket. "Good boy. Now, let's see. Uh, slow down!"

A burst of energy hit a few monsters, making their movements slow down dramatically.

"Alright. It's something, at least."

Mist attacks them, and they fall. "Okay, let's get back out there."

* * *

"Resistance is futile." Fi said, winning the third clash between her and the heroine of twilight.

"I've...taken on worse..." Zelda said. Fi looked unamused as she stepped on Zelda's chest, earning a cry of pain from the woman.

"Silence. Your life comes to an end here."

"Zelda!" Tj yelled, running up to the barrier. "Time break!" The pocket watch began to glow and slowed time down to a crawl, affecting Fi, who had a look of surprise on her face. "Annnnnnommmollllyyyy ddddddeeettteecccctttttedddd..."

"There! Strike!"

Zelda jumped up and her master sword began to glow with light. She readied herself and did a strong Spin attack.

"HIYAH!"

The attack made the sword spirit slam into her own barrier, making it fade away.

"Got her now!"

"You are a nuisance."

Tj was thrown back several feet. Fi teleported to where he landed and summoned her sword. "Farewell."

"Leave 'em alone!" Scar said as he grabbed her arm and tossed her to the side. "And take me on!"

"Very well. Your death will be one of many."

Scar swiped with his scythe. Fi easily dodged and thrusted her blade at his side, which Scar deflected with his weapon.

"You are different. Analyzing battle patterns..."

Scar swiped with his scythe, only to be blocked by her blade.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." He swiped again, managing to knock her down this time, however, she teleports away before he could land another hit.

"Analysis complete."

Scar received a kick in the back that sent him flying into a wall.

"Two large energy signs de-

"Take this!"

"Fall, witch!"

Fi sidestepped out of the way from Eraqes's punch and turned her head slightly to avoid Zephyr's blade. "The grace of a Hylian trainee and a drunken Goron..." She turns back to Zelda. "Not worth my time." She teleports back to the heroine of twilight, gripping her blade tightly. In return, The master sword began to glow red.

"Huh?"

"You are still there?" Fi kept her eyes locked on the blade of evil's bane. "Hmph.."

Zelda took her stance. "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." The spirit shook ber head. "He will watch you die. Slowly."

Tj got up, holding his shoulder. "We'll see about that. TIME SHIFT!"

The ground began to shake.

"Uh oh..."

"Look out, Zelda!" Lexi boosted herself into Zelda to get her out of the way.

"Massive chrono-energy detected..." Fi was wrapped up in vines and was pulled underground. A low growl was heard soon after.

"Uh..."

"Did we win?"

 _"RRRRRRAAAAAGHHH!"_ A Deku baba the size of a building bursted out of the ground, with Silver riding on top of it.

"Diababa!?" Zelda and Holymaiden shouted in shock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Silver cackled. "Get them! Get them!"

The oversized demon plant swung Fi around, into her summoned minions.

"Whoo!" Lexi cheered. "Go, silver!"

The crazed young man smirked. "Lunchtime, DiaB."

Diababa tossed Fi into the air and caught her in it's mouth. After chewing on the spirit, it made a groaning sound.

Silver sighed. "What? Tenderized her too much?"

The botanical beast nodded.

"Alright, spit it out."

Diababa obeyed and spat Fi back out, covered in drool.

"Ew."

"Blech..."

"Thine smell is horrid..."

Fi tried to stand. "M...must retre-

 *** _SHING!*_**

Zelda finished her off with a downward stab in the back. Fi now layed limp on the ground.

"Nice one!" Lexi said,

"Now, the witch is no more!" Eraqes cheered.

"Th-th-th-th-th-this isisisisisisisisisis a-a-a-a problemmmmmm..." Fi's speech began to glitch.

"What the...?"

"M-m-m-massive energy spike detec-detec-detec-

A large portal opened up and Fi was pulled in. It disappeared the second she entered.

Sterling growled.

"What the heck was that?" Zephyr said.

"The rest, no doubt..." Tj muttered. He glanced at his tablet, now a tome. One of the locks disappeared. His expression lightened. "Come on. No doubt we'll see her again. We gotta be ready."

Silver frowned.

"Come on, Silver." Holymaiden called. "Say goodbye to your friend, we gotta go."

"Aww..." He hugged Diababa's head. "Bye, Dia..." Diababa whined in response.

Tj sighed. "Time shift."

Silver Jumped down to the ground and joined the others as Diababa faded away.

"It was for the best, Silver..."

* * *

Someone sighed. "Great...his powers are returning. I told you we should've stepped in!"

"Everything will be fine. The spirit will prove useful, you'll see."

"For our sake, I hope you're right..."

* * *

OC credits:

Eraqes- VGod22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24.

Variation of Fi- Holymaiden24

Alexa- HeroAlexa249

Silver-PokemonTrainer4700

Korianne: KorianneAnders

Zephyr: mysteriousguy898

Tj and Etilos: Tjfanfics99


	13. That one palace everyone remembers

A/N: Hey, guys! It's been a while, and again, I can't apologize enough for making you wait this long. Outside priorities took over. Feels like I'm performing constant literature-necromancy. But I had ideas for the servant's arc for a while, and I want to bring them to light. So, for those who still read this, here you go:

* * *

"Phew!" Tj wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Glad that's over with."

"As am I." Said Holymaiden24. "But where exactly are we? I thought we went back into the hall of doors."

Lexi looked around. "Uh-oh. I know where we are."

"Welcome, fools." Bellowed a new voice. "This is the great palace!"

Tj paled. "From...Zelda 2?"

"The exact one!"

"GOD DANG IT!"

"Yes..." Said the voice. "Let the maddening difficulty spike begin!" Someone jumped down. It was...Silver, but in a gold outfit.

Silver stared at the double in confusion. "EH?!"

"I am a replica of that crazed abomination." Silver's lookalike pointed to the young man. "To avoid confusion, you will refer to me as 'Gold'. Remember it, as it will be the name of the servant that strikes you all down."

"Bring it on then!" Dared Zypher, equipping his weapon.

Sterling growled at the enemy.

Eraqes charged in to strike. Gold summoned two blades to block the attack. Korianne and Mist readied their bows.

Tj looked to Darkrai. "Hey, I got an idea."

"...What?"

"Lemmie hop on your back."

"Uh..."

"I command you to DIE!" Shouted Zant as he spun into Gold, scimitars in hand.

"Such foolishnes.." Gold blocked the incoming attack and kicked Zant away.

"THIS TOWN AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF US!" Silver lunged at his lookalike, punching him in the face. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

"You, are, ANNOYING!" Gold broke free and threw his original off, just in time to take a spiked iron ball to the face, smashing him into a wall, courtesy of the heroine of twilight.

"Bull's eye."

Gold stumbled to his feet. "A-a feeble attempt...I can s-still fi-" Gold stopped in his tracks. He was frozen in time.

"ZA DARKRAI!" Tj shouted, riding Darkrai's back, causing the pokemon to roll his eyes. "Toki yo tomare!"

"You're a nuisance, you know that?" Darkrai unleashed a flurry of feint attacks on Gold.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!

"Would you shut up?!"

Tj smirked. "Soshite, toki wa ugoki dasu." He snapped his fingers, undoing the time spell. For Gold, the attack was instant, blasting him through several walls in the palace. "WRYYYYYYY!"

 ** _*Slap!*_**

"Oww..." Tj whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Enough." Said Darkrai. "And get off of me."

Tj sighed and did so. "Well, we beat him, didn't we?"

"Yes, you have." Said Gold's voice. " _One_ of me."

"ONE OF YOU?!" Silver shouted.

"The great palace has a nice little hidden treasure. And with it, I've made some copies of myself. I'm afraid you'll have to find the real me if you ever want to leave this place." He chuckled. "Good luck~."

"Dang it!" Lexi yelled.

"Alright..." Holymaiden began. "Let's narrow this down by splitting off. The real one has to be here somewhere..."

"Then let's hurry up and get this done with..."

* * *

Sterling sniffed the ground, with Mist and Scar following.

"This place is seriously creepy..." Scar scratched his head. "And what was with that weird copy of Silver?"

"No idea. If we catch him though, we can see what he knows."

Sterling barked and ran into a room ahead of them.

"Oh! You find 'em, boy?"

The three enter the room, face to face with the doppelganger of their friend.

"There you are!" Scar rushed in, scythe in hand. "LET'S FINISH THI-

 ** _*WOOSH*_**

Scar's weapon phased right through Gold. The door that they entered slammed shut behind them.

"Dang it! It was a friggin' trap!"

The fake Gold smirked, giving a thumbs-down. "Wrong Me!" The fake vanished in a puff of smoke. From the ceiling, five humanoid birds in armor dropped down, swords at thee ready. The great bird knights, Fokkas.

Sterling barked, ready to fight as Mist readied her knives.

* * *

Zephyr was messing around in his inventory slots as he, Eraqes, and Korianne walked the hallways of the great palace.

"Doth anyone else sense a powerful energy in this place?" Eraqes asked.

"Nope." Zephyr shook his head. "All we've encountered so far are mid-level monsters at best." He sighed. "Where are the big-EXP holders hidin' at?"

"EXP...?"

Gold jumped down in front of them. "Look no further, gentlemen!...And lady."

"You!" Korianne readied her bow.

"Halt, friends." Eraqes lowered his guard. "This be the fake. The fiend's energy is drastically weaker than before."

"Hmph. How perceptive." He snapped his fingers, summoning three large phoenix-like birds. Fokkerus. "As a means of congratulating you, you can play with these.

"Fine!" Zephyr smirked. "We got time to kill!"

* * *

"Lady Holymaiden..?" Zelda started, staring at the master sword.

"Yes?"

"That woman, Fi. The master sword reacted to her presence. Why?"

Holymaiden looked to Lexi for a moment, then back to Zelda. "Well, Zelda...that's because...well-"

"Hey! Let's not get off-topic here!" Said Gold as he jumped down. "Let's not forget the reason you're here!"

Behind him, he summoned a large creature, a bird, covered in electricity, Zelda 2's penultimate boss, the thunderbird.

"Let the games begin!"

"He's right." Zelda readied herself. "Let's hurry and take him down!"

* * *

Zant, Alexa, Silver, Darkrai, and Tj wandered, searching for the real Gold.

"C'mon silver." Alexa urged. "This guy is you. What are some weaknesses of yours that we can exploit on him?"

"Frozen..."

"Froze-

"SHHHHH!" The maddened youth quickly covered Tj's mouth. "Just thinking about make me...uhhhhhhgh..." He shuddered.

"If it made you like this, I'm scared to see it myself..."

"Good. You should be..."

"Hey. What's that?" Darkrai pointed to something glowing up ahead.

"Is that the-

"OOOOOH!" Silver leapt from Tj, onto the glowing object. "Pretty...It's mine! I saw it first!"

"My, my..." Zant looked on in wonder. "That must be the ancient triforce of courage."

"Ah, yes it is, travelers." An old hylian man in red robes stepped out of the shadows. "The gift left for the savior of Hyrule. Now then, which one of you is Link?"

Silver looked up. "Eh? No way, gramps! This is mine!"

"That's where you are wrong, boy." The elderly man raised his hand, summoning the golden triangle to his side. "The goddesses have selected me for this task. And I shall carry it out..." The elderly guardian layed his hand on the triforce of courage and enveloped himself in light.

The light fades, revealing Gold "...Even if it costs me my life."

"RRRGH! FAKER!" Yelled Silver.

"Congradulations. You've found the real me." He touched the triforce of courage. "Not that it will do you any good." He pointed to the floor, everyone's shadows were reacting to the light the triforce gave off. From them, blackened figures emerged, taking form as the heroes.

"Now then. You shall face yourselves!"

* * *

Scar swiped a bird knight with his scythe while Misty sliced clean through one with her sword. Sterling lunged onto one and bit it's arm, piercing straight through the armor, and causing the enemy to writhe in pain. Scar kicked the knight he was facing into another one, causing both to fall over and fade away.

"Nice!"

"Awesome!"

"Arf!"

The door opened behind them. Sterling immediately ran out, barking.

"Wonder what he's found." Misty said.

They ran out.

* * *

Zephyr slashed at a Fokkeru, dodging the fireballs it threw at him.

Eraqes dug his fingers into another one, draining it of it's energy. "These enemies provide me with an abundance of power! Lady Korianne! Use it to thine advantage!" He put a hand on her shoulder, sending his newfound energy into her..

"Woah! Th-thank you!" Korianne Stumbled, trying to keep her body under control from the rush of strength flowing through her. "Steady..." She aimed her bow. "There!" As soon as she loosed the arrow, it darted at the Fukkeru like a bullet, knocking it through the wall, leaving a large hole.

Eraqes let out a hearty laugh. "HAHAHA! Impressive, young lady! Very impressive!"

"I...I did that?"

"Nice one. What do you call that move?"

"I, I don't know what you'd call that."

"It'd be best to locate our comrades first, friends." Eraqes walked towards the hole. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Right."

True."

* * *

Zelda rolled out of the way of the Thunderbird's lightning strike, following up with an arrow to it's neck. In return, the beast screeched in pain and began to flap it's wings violently.

"Crap. Running outta options. And arrows!"

HolyMaiden took out her bow. "Hold it down with the clawshot!"

Zelda equipped her clawshots and latched onto the thunderbird's leg, dragging it down. Holymaiden aimed at the creature's eye and fired.

"Now!

Zelda then leapt into the air, striking its head. The thunderbird let out a loud screech and faded to dust.

"Haha! Yeah!" Lexi cheered.

"Well done, Zelda. And not a moment too soon."

The door opened to the sound of distant fighting. Curious and worried, the girls ran towards the upcoming danger. They make their way to the triforce chamber, where everyone else were battling copies of themselves.

"Guys!"

"Finally decided to join us, ladies?" Zephyr said with sarcasm, clashing blades with his dark counterpart.

"Well, exuuuse, us, we-

"Zelda, look out"

"SWIIIIHAAAAAH!"

Zelda caught the incoming attack with her shield, locking eyes with a doppelganger of her own, while doubles of Holymaiden and Lexi sprouted up as well.

Gold chuckled, holding his triforce of courage in his hand. "Time for a taste of your own medicine, heroes.~"

Tj was caught in a headlock with his double. "Agh! This is too much! Gotta...turn the tables somehow..."

 ** _*KA-BOOM!*_**

Something blasted its way into the room through the ceiling. When the dust cleared, a young woman wearing glasses and a uniform stood in the middle of the room, with the head of a beamos floating next to her. This newcomer earned a surprised look from Gold.

"YOU?!"

"Seems I've arrived at the most opportune of moments."

Holymaiden held off an attack from her copy as she looked on at this latest arrival, not sure if this person was friend or foe. "And just who are you?"

"I am Sarah Clover."

* * *

OC credits:

Eraqes- VGod22

Scar- Scar Lucifer Xaren

Mist and Sterling- Mistindigo

Lexi and Holymaiden24- ...Holymaiden24.

Variation of Fi- Holymaiden24

Variation of Zant- Holymaiden24

Alexa- HeroAlexa249

Silver and Gold- PokemonTrainer4700

Korianne: KorianneAnders

Zephyr and Sarah: mysteriousguy898

Tj and Etilos: Tjfanfics99


End file.
